1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to diagnostic method and apparatus based upon a polymorphism in a TGF-.beta. gene. More specifically, this invention relates to a method for diagnosis of pre-disposition to certain disease states, by screening for the presence of this polymorphism. The invention also relates to apparatus for screening for the polymorphism. The invention further relates to TGF-.beta. genes containing the polymorphism and to a probe therefor.
2. Related Art
A number of major disease states are associated with or correlated with concentration of transforming growth factor .beta. (TGF-.beta.) in circulating plasma. Diseases that have been correlated in this way include atherosclerosis, certain forms of cancer, osteoporosis and a number of auto immune disorders, such as rheumatoid arthritis, multiple sclerosis, systemic lupus erythematosus, late on set diabetes and others.
In a number of cases, therapy is available for these disease states. However, a problem common to many of these therapies is that whilst the therapy is capable of halting further development of the disease, the therapy is nevertheless not capable of reversing or curing the diseased state to a significant extent.
Hormone replacement therapy is an established treatment for osteoporosis and has proved successful in halting further decline in bone density that is characteristic in women suffering from this disease. Hormone replacement therapy is generally not, however, able to bring about a reversal of osteoporosis, that is to say it is not capable of inducing an increase in the bone density of sufferers.
It would, accordingly, be of particular advantage to be able to identify with increased accuracy those individuals having a predisposition or increased susceptibility to osteoporosis. Suitable therapy could then be put into place before the effects of osteoporosis set in.
A similar situation obtains in respect of atherosclerosis and cancer. In the latter case, treatment of cancer often involves severe side effects. If it were possible to identify individuals with a predisposition or increased susceptibility to cancers then there would be advantage in providing those individuals with preventative therapy to reduce or prevent or delay the onset of cancer as part of a therapy having reduced side effects to those seen with the standard cancer treatments available.